Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation are complex. Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation. Measurements of the subterranean formation may be made throughout the operations to characterize the formation and aide in making operational decisions. In certain instances, a communication interface of a downhole tool may be used to communicate data associated with measurements of the formation or other downhole parameters.
A perforating tool system is commonly used to maximize the potential recover of such hydrocarbons. However, for a given operation, the perforating tool system may be selected based on little to no knowledge of the likely downhole charge performance, pore pressure or chamber integrity. Additional data is necessary to more accurately select and configure the appropriate perforating tool system for a given operation.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.